1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable seat of a vertical curtain which is disposed in an upper rail and which is provided for suspending vertical curtain blades. One side of the movable seat is defined with an open slot for engaging with a distance piece, and a hook hole is formed in a top end of the movable seat. A connecting post is locked in the hook hole for connecting to a scissor type distance piece. Thus, plural movable seats move interactively, so as to control the angle of the vertical curtain blades. Thereby, the movable seat of the present invention can meet with the requirements of different structures with interactive moving effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vertical curtain generally comprises a plurality of vertical curtain blades suspended by movable seats disposed in an upper rail, such as the structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,078. However, the conventional vertical curtain cannot simplify the manufacturing process and the molds. A turning rod is inserted into a turning seat of each of the movable seats. In addition to that, there must be a linkage between the movable seats, such that the vertical curtain blades can be opened or closed by pulling an adjusting rod. The main problem is the arrangements of distance pieces and scissor type distance pieces (the distance pieces are strip-shaped and can be passed through to each other, so the distances between the curtain blades are adjustable; and the scissor type distance pieces use the adjustable scissor type posts to change the distances of the curtain blades). Thereby, the shapes of the cross sections of the upper rail are different, such that the movable seats can be moved in the upper rail interactively.
Since the connecting structures of the distance piece and the scissor type distance piece to the movable seat are different (one is assembled to a side of the movable seat, and the other is assembled to a top end of the movable seat), the conventional vertical curtain is high cost (two kinds of movable seats must be manufactured to meet the users' requirement).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.